The objective of this project is to determine whether measures of attachment in infancy are predictive oflater adaptation. It is primarily concerned with the relations between the mother-infant relationship, and emotional development during early childhood. Several measures of the mother-infant relationship at the beginning of the infant's second year have been obtained. These infants are being followed through their fifth birthday. For one of the subsamples of this study measures of the father-infant relationship have also been obtained.